


The Present Indifinite

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s getting married and then there’s being married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present Indifinite

**Author's Note:**

> Another wee future Klaine fic! Orginally posted over at twelvemorestopsandhome on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wes was kind of insulted you weren’t there.” Blaine seats himself at the end of the Hummel’s kitchen table, placing a handful of cookies in front of him. “Kept pointing out that you were a Warbler too.”

“I was _in_ the Warblers but I never really felt like a Warbler.” Kurt explains, with a lot of hand gestures, from the middle of the kitchen.

“I know all that babe.” Blaine nods through a mouthful. “But I didn’t want to say that to the boys so I said you were with the New Directions.”

“Which I was.”

“Which you were.”

A comfortable silence falls over the pair as Kurt finishes putting away the washed (Blaine) and dried (Kurt) dishes from dinner with Burt and Carol who have retired to the living room. It was so easy being back in Lima , surrounded by the people they love and people who love them. Even if it’s only for two weeks, a lot of those people have managed to make it home too resulting in a drawn-out, relatively unplanned reunion of many different parts of their lives.

“Were they all wearing the blazers because that’s how I’m imagining it.” Kurt smiles with a head tilt as he takes the seat nearest him.

“Six months in and you’re already fantasising about other men in uniform.” Blaine tuts and shakes his head dramatically.

Kurt does an over-the-top wink and purses his lips in thought for a brief moment. “Speaking of being six months in…the others kept asking me about being married.” Kurt admits slowly.

“Oh my god, me too!” Blaine jumps a little in his seat. “The boys literally wouldn’t let us talk about anything else!”

“What did you say?” Kurt inquires, leaning on both his elbows “about being married?”

Blaine scrunches his face “Not a lot. I didn’t really know what to say.”

“Me neither!” Kurt is the one now bouncing “I’m so glad, I thought I was being a bad husband.”

“Oh no, no!” Blaine jumps off his seat only to sit down again next to Kurt “It wasn’t like I didn’t know what to say in a bad way because I mean, God, I love being married to you.”

“Same! Same!” Kurt is nodding enthusiastically. “It’s just I don’t-

“-really think about being married. We’re just…us, you know!” Blaine finishes hurriedly.

“I know! I know! Clearly, others don’t see us that way.. .maybe we’re Mr. And Mr. Hummel-Anderson and not Kurt and Blaine anymore.”

“I’d like to be both.”

“We are both.”

“Do you think we’re not doing the married thing right? Should we be throwing dinner parties and going to bed by nine?” Blaine asked.

“Uh, I’d love to be in bed by nine.” Kurt tosses his head back, imagining it.

Blaine laughs as he reaches forward to run his hands from the side of Kurt’s head, down his neck to rest on his shoulders pulling him forward on the seat.

“I don’t think there is a _right_ way to be married, sweetheart but I’m pretty sure we’re not doing it the _wrong_ way” Kurt soothes.

“Mmmhmm” Blaine agrees softly, leaning forward again to press his lips to his husband’s.

“We were so focused on _getting_ married that I never really thought about _being_ married. Which is a ridiculous thing to say…” Kurt’s voice is little louder than a whisper when he pulls back.

“No, no I’m with you. The wedding was such a moment and now it’s like all we’ve left to do is be together…” Blaine smiles softly.

“…for the rest of our lives.” Kurt finishes with a matching grin.

“No big deal.”

“No big deal.”


End file.
